


Assassins Creed: Syndicate - The Twins (Whump With Story)

by EvilApril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins vs. Templars, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Complete, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Protective Siblings, Team as Family, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: With there fight against the Templar's amongst London seeming to never end, news comes in of there foes moving against them. Jacob and Evie Frye have the city in there hands as they fight to protect London as well as each other. Will they be able to be rid of their differences in time to save the city?
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Dreams of The Past

Rain spat down from the dark heavens, assaulting the muddy cobbled streets of Crawly. The moon was veiled providing little guidance as Evie traversed the cold roads, her hands reached up briefly to adjust her hood, not letting the few who still wandered to see her beaming bright eyes, the shimmering shade of blue a lighthouse in the night. Evie’s gloved hand never felt the rain in the brief movement, her long sleeves attempting to provide warmth as she strolled through the ravenous rain. She walked with intent a destination in mind. Too many times had Evie searched for her brother long after the sun had set, rain beating down upon her head, the cold seeping through her young skin imbedding within her bones. The stubborn and bullheadedness of her twin something she wasn’t sure she would ever get used to. His lack of control, going against everything their father was teaching them, this was something she was sure he knew. Never had her brother Jacob met eye to eye with their father, his seemingly cold calculated ways not compatible with Jacob’s need to be insubordinate. Evie believed Jacob’s defiance stemmed from their father’s absence and almost complete disregard of their existence during their younger years, only devoting time to them when they had become old enough to learn the ways of the assassin. Instead of fighting her father’s wishes she did her best to follow them, following in his footsteps, doing everything by the book. She would be lying if she said it didn’t drive a rift between her and Jacob, it was a price she had to pay to keep training with her father, to learn all she could from him. Evie had a need to impress him, however it seemed he never was. A carriage passed, the noise of the rickety wheels and clicking hooves contained a melodic and rhythmic pattern. The soaked chestnut mare swished its tail in Evie’s direction as she approached the curb. Small oil lamps where scattered, many hanging from the side of buildings to provide salvation from the dark, the deep yellow glow just enough. The wonders of electricity hadn’t really taken hold of the small town just yet, running water not even implemented, the railway only recently reaching them in the last few years. The older they got the more both Evie and Jacob wished to explore the world beyond, to finally visit the streets of London they hear so much about. Evie crossed the road as silently as her shadow, the rain drowning out her steps. A pub sat on the corner, movement and lights clearly within, drunks already stumbling out into the dreadful weather. She drifted into the narrow ally beside it, water poured down the cracked walls on either side. A well-built man lay in the mud an empty bottle in his hand, Evie easily stepped over the factory worker, the rain washing the days dirt from his tired face. Thanks to the railway, factories had quickly erected around Crawly, giving everyone a taste of the polluted air to be found in London. A sample of the air that riddled the lungs of children working day in, day out in the iron prisons they call factories, which they disguise as honest work. Evie emerged from the ally back out into the open, rats scurrying under her feet. In front of her towering smokestacks disappeared into the black sky, the large red bricked factories stood out amongst the rest of the simple buildings. Even though at a distance, a mud road leading towards them, they still overpowered the environment. Hardly illuminated it looked like a stain on the landscape. Evie proceeded forward, keeping to the edge of the dirt road, avoiding the thick gluttonous mud which continued to soak up more and more delicious rainwater. A fence quickly attempted to block her way, the wooden barrier however had panels missing, seemingly strategically removed to allow entry, several muddy boots prints clearly told her others had been this way. Evie weaved her slim frame through the gap, brushing back a short stray strand of brown hair when It slipped from behind her ear. Laughter erupted from the nearest factory, the oversized door ajar letting the shallow light from within leak through. With no hesitation Evie again pushed on, no interruption in her stride as she pried open the door stepping inside. More laughter roared. Men sat round a single table, one lamp providing light amongst them, all holding cards in their hands. The factories interior was lost to the shadows, a strong smell of grease and coal disturbing her nostrils.

“Four of a kind ya bastards!” The deep cheerful laugh that followed bounced off the high walls, the unformal man slapping his bent and bruised cards down face up on the table. The men surrounding him mumbled and groaned as they tossed the cards they held lazily into the middle, many shaking their heads in disapproval. The winner continued to laugh with glee as he started to scoop up the pile of coins next to the lamp central in the table. A hand suddenly stopped him, black grime under the fingernails, small cuts and scrapes on his hand, scars showing them to be a recurring injury.

“That’s your third hand in a row!” The men made eye contact, everyone held their breath when all of a sudden, the gentleman with the winning hand grabbed at the collar of the man on his right, lifting him up and spinning him round before the righteous winner slammed his back into a heavy steel support beam. 

“You callin’ me a cheat?” The men’s noses where inches apart. The others in the room watched, this behaviour not out of the ordinary for them.

“Don’t sell me a dog! You’ve been playin’ them cards like a fiddle.” Furious the man spat into the face of the so-called liar, prompting a fist in return. The accuser met his knees and was about to be in a world of pain when Evie finally announced herself.

“Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt but I’m looking for someone.” All eyes were on her in a second, she recognised a few having seen Jacob in their presence before but with liquor running through their veins she wasn’t sure if they would recognise her.

“Aren’t you the jammiest of jam.” The cheats fist unrolled, he quickly straightened his flat cap, running his thumb along his tongue before rubbing it on his cheek in an attempt to look presentable. The men were much older than Evie, being only sixteen she seemed weak and feeble in comparison. She always failed to comprehend Jacob’s enjoyment out of cheating them of all their money or getting into a brawl with men twice his age as well as size.

“I hope you’re looking for me sweetheart.” Someone from the table inappropriately flirted, a wolf whistle accompanying his words, courtesy of one of his friends.

“I’m looking for my brother, Jacob.” Evie was straight to the point, just as her father had taught her.

“Frye? You’re that twin of his.” The cheating liar leaned in as if trying to get a better look under her hood. An unsettling chuckle escaped his lips. “Just missed him.” The devious smile formed a pit in her stomach. A knife was then in her hand, the blade met the large oafs throat. Reasonably panicked he stood stone still.

“Where is he?” Her tone was cold and controlled, his breathing hitched, however he settled acting brave in front of his friends.

“Honey like I said, you just missed him.” He repeated himself, even with his cocky attitude Evie could see the vein in his neck pulsing rapidly. She applied pressure onto the knife, she felt him squeal.

“Where. Is. He?” She played the fools game, repeating herself as he did, this time mocking him as if he hadn’t heard. 

“Your brother lost love, didn’t have the cash now did he.” The sap in her grasp kept a brave face as he finally divulged some information. “Got a big mouth though.” Evie struck the man in the face with the hilt of her knife, the force knocking him to the floor. The others at the table stood, grabbing at their own concealed weapons.

“Time you left little lady.” One threatened, the men now all wielding their own sharp deadly object. Evie wanted nothing more than the paint the floor with their foul blood, alas her teachings taught her to keep her eye on the prize, to not deviate from the mission. She turned on her heel and made for the door.

“Might wanna hurry, the lads don’t normally take their time.” The cheating bag of filth that Evie had banished to the floor had propped himself up, wiping blood from his nose with a smirk. Her fingers unintentionally tightened around the knife’s hilt still in her hand. She was out the door without a word, back into the unmerciful grip of the weather.

* * *

Even with emotions rallying inside her kept her mind in check, her mission, her goal was all that mattered. Find Jacob. Now back out in the rain she concealed her knife once again in her belt, under her dark brown leather hip length cloak. Her eyes shifted to the ground, studying each imperfection, she spotted something immediately, quietly she cursed under her breath for not having seen it previously. Clear drag marks had been carved into the mud, boot prints on either side. The hunt was on, time not seeming to be on her side. Evie tracked the path with ease, following it down the side of the factory, the deep indents in the mud filling with rainwater the soil not able to absorb anymore. Thunder rumbled above, lightning striking ominously. It wasn’t long before she heard signs of a struggle. Desperate gasps for breath, the thrashing of water. Dread welled inside of her as she rounded the corner. Evie’s search was over, ten meters away was her twin brother, head being forced under the rugged river water. The relentless rain had made the river swell, forcing it up over the uneven bank. Lightning again struck, providing better visibility for a few seconds, better than the hand-held lamp placed beside the river. The attacker clutched at brown hair on the back of Jacob’s head plunging him under the polluted water, his arms flailed attacking everything in reach, fighting for his life. With her brothers’ immediate peril Evie broke out into a sprint, throwing caution to the wind. This came at a price. She wasn’t sure how she had forgotten such a major detail, there was only one man attempting to drown her brother. There had been two sets of boot prints. A fist appeared in her path, her face meeting it shortly after. Having come unexpectedly from behind a corner it had dropped her into the mud. Hands then griped her from behind, lifting her up until arms latched around her, she fought back, kicking the large figure that held her. Evie’s hood was yanked down finally revealing her face in full, hair tied, pinned to her head up and out the way. Freckles lined the bridge of her delicate nose.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” The man uncomfortably breathed into her ear; the feeling repulsive. Evie managed to elbow the man in the gut, he held his grip and tightened his hold. “Feisty one here!” The man called to his friend who was busy forcing Jacob to swallow filthy river water, he looked up for a moment laughing. Evie’s blood boiled, she once again tried to wrench herself free to no prevail. She felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Watching Jacob fight for his life, unable to act. She was scared, scared of losing, of losing him. Then amongst the rain and shouting sky the river grew still, her brother no longer fighting to take breath. Time halted as Evie stared at Jacob’s unmoving form face down in the black water, anger and grief overwhelmed her. She stomped on the man’s foot prompting a loud pained growl. His grip was loosened enough for her to slide her knife from her belt and plant it in the man’s leg, causing him to cry out once again. She made a break for it, breaking through the barrier his arms had created. Her freedom was brief, her captor taking a hold again. He manoeuvred her to face him before planting his fist in her face for the second time. Again, Evie hit the ground hard. Dazed it took a minute for her eyes to focus.

“You fuckin’ bitch!” The man exclaimed as he pulled at the knife in his thigh. With a growl he had it free and moved at speed towards Evie, ready to use her own weapon against her. With more lightning smiting the earth, something glinted in the man’s neck. He had grown still, only producing an almost inaudible gurgling sound. Blood started to drain from his neck, the rain diluting it as it poured. He dropped the knife hands reaching for his throat desperately, his fingers brushed against a small elegant blade which had made its home in his jugular vein. Evie scrambled back as the man tumbled to the ground.

“What the fuck?!” The now lone thug shouted in terror. He’d long since released his hold on Jacob who now lay willingly face down in the water. The poor sod only just about reached the bank of the river, there he met the same fate as his friend, a small blade lodging itself in his throat. Whites of his eyes clear as he choked on his own blood. Evie was of course surprised by the sudden miracle, but she knew who was behind it. Back on her feet she trudged through the mud towards her brother, her pounding heart causing her breathing to become erratic. She waded into the icy river, her worn dark grey trousers and black hide boots doing nothing to protect her.

“Jacob!” She couldn’t help cry as she tugged him onto his back. The water quickly washed away the mud on her hands, as well as the blood from a deep cut through Jacob’s eyebrow, he showed no signs of life as she tried to heave him from the water. Evie was halfway up the bank breathing heavy, with arms under her brothers’ broad shoulders when she was shoved aside.

“Move!” A familiar voice ordered, the violent push almost knocking her down back into the mud. Once having regained her footing she looked to find her father pulling Jacob fully from the river. The hooded man didn’t say a word as he lay his son flat on the ground, getting down on both knees at his side in the mud. He tore his hood back showing the same brown hair upon his head as his children, it was shorter than Jacob’s and well kept. His ear then hovered over Jacob’s blue lips, after a few seconds his ear rested on his chest. Still without uttering a sound he straightened, putting two hands together he began to press down on Jacob’s iron-willed heart. Evie’s hand reached up, hovering over her mouth in shock with tears forming in her eyes.

“Come on son.” Ethan urged under his breath as if trying to convince him to return, the first time he’d spoke in minutes. He adjusted Jacob head, tilting it back, his wet hair clinging to his pale forehead. Ethan pinched Jacob’s nose before forcing air into his son’s lungs, Evie even in the dark could see Jacob’s lungs inflate when compelled to. Ethan’s hands returned to Jacob’s chest this time pushing down harder. 

“Jacob?” Evie unintentionally mumbled. She could only watch as her father tried to bring her twin back to them, someone she had never experienced life without. Ethan again breathed for Jacob before continuing chest compressions. The rain never eased up, no sympathy coming from above. Evie let her knees buckle in defeat sending her to the floor, who was now an old friend of hers. She recalled every moment that had brought her to this point, to the outcome she desperately didn’t want, she analysed every step she took, the mistakes that she had made and blamed herself fully in the end. The only favour the rain ever did her was concealing her tears. Evie sat on her heals just watching the tragedy unravel like a play.

“Come on!” Ethan yelled into the savage night, never had Evie heard such emotion from her father, never relenting on his assault on Jacob’s chest. A stubbornness that paid off. Jacob’s sudden abrupt coughing took everyone off guard, water begged to be expelled from its unnatural home. Ethan rolled his son onto his side, stopping the water pooling in his throat, drowning him all over again. He griped Jacob’s arm, his other hand supporting his back. Evie edged closer practically crawling.

“Jacob I’m sorry.” Was the first thing she sobbed, his dazed eyes only just finding hers. His wet cloths, clung to his frame as he continued to cough, his jacket providing no comfort “I’m so sor-”

“That enough Evie!” Her father suddenly boomed louder than the thunder. She hung her head, taking hold of Jacob’s hand in silence. With her fingers wrapped around his she squeezed gently, even with his eyes now closed he squeezed back. Ethan hooked his arms under Jacob’s back and legs lifting him, forcing Evie to part from her brother’s hand. Ethan cradled his son who struggled to take a clean breath of air, not flinching when the rain abused his face. She tried to meet her father at his feet, the mud beneath her made it difficult to do so quickly.

“You disregarded your teachings, your training.” Ethan’s words were like venom as he looked down at Evie. “You let emotions cloud your mind and these are the consequences. Never let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission!” Somehow, he shouted mightier than the thunder, his words striking harder than the lightening. “I thought you were an exception from your brother… You’re a disappointment all the same.” Ethan’s eyes matched Jacob’s in colour but that was all, her fathers were filled with unnatural anger. He turned away carrying his son from the scene. Evie composed herself the best she could not bothering to wipe her tears from her cheek she followed them.


	2. The Morning

Evie woke pushing her back off the bed in distress, a fresh layer of sweat on her forehead, she forced herself to take a couple of breaths, having once resettled her mind she let her back hit the bed. The train grumbled under Evie rocking slowly from side to side, buildings passing by in the windows, sun glinting into the carriage every now and then, the red curtains having never been pulled closed the night previous. The soothing motion of the train almost sent her back to sleep, her dream however disturbed her enough not to return. Each time her eyes slipped closed she saw her father looking down at her, rain cascading down his face of disapproval, Jacob half dead in his arms. The back of her hand brushed over her forehead before she pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes scrunched closed. Evie grudgingly sat back up, at this point noticing she was still in her cloths from yesterday, her cloak hung over the end of the bed. She swung her legs off the bed stepping on an open book on the floor, she recalled reading it last night, obviously she nodded off in the process. The crackling embers of the dying fire caught her attention the sound distinct from the mechanical grinding of the train, she watched the small red flecks fighting to remain in existence. Evie finally stood, perfectly balanced even when the train switched tracks. She poured water from a container into a basin located on a dresser beside her bed, cleansing her face with cold water the feeling pleasant. When Evie saw herself in the mirror, she saw her sixteen-year-old self, blue eyes staring back at her in fear. Evie turned away having had enough of the mind games she was playing on herself. She dropped down into her lounge chair pulling on her over the knee boots. Being made of a range of leather, soft and thin. The leather on either side of her knee fastened with lace allowing for flexibility of the joint. Evie swiftly ascended, leading up to her snatching her cloak from the bed rails. The carriage door opened, letting fresh air swirl inward, the door leading down the train. Morning air was bliss, the sun a rare occurrence fully exposed, London’s clouds and air pollution normally concealing it in one way or another. Evie wandered over the death-defying gap between the carriages, entering the next carriage closing the door behind her. She spotted Jacob immediately fast asleep on the settee, which was pressed up against the carriage wall, an effort to maximise space. Like Evie, he had seemingly been taken by sleep unexpectedly, having been eyeing their grand display of enemies directly in front of him, most of their strategic information pinned to the dark blue-grey illustrative wallpaper on the carriage wall. His black top hat rested on the fortified safe beside him, one leg up on the sofa, head hung back mouth agape. His apparel from the previous day was still on, his long dark Prussian blue coat lazily tossed over a coat rack nearby. Even his gauntlet was still on, hidden blade and grapple strapped securely to it, she assumed the hidden blade on his other wrist was still equipped just concealed under his cream sleeve, his dark green waistcoat still buttoned. It was hard not to notice the couple of empty whiskey bottles that lay at the foot of the fine settee, Evie shook her head, her brothers’ antics frustrating. The scar through Jacob’s right eyebrow seemed more notable than ever, the image of the fresh wound he received all them years ago forefront in her mind. Of course, these days he sported more than one scar, his short beard attempting to cover the ones on his lower left cheek. Evie approached, kicking the leg that hung from the sofa waking her brother.

“Wha-What?” He snorted; eyes groggy as his head snapped upright. She assumed his head felt heavy, having to now deal with the aftereffects of his foolish drinking the night before.

“Morning brother of mine.” She took a letter from a cluttered desk, pinning it to the collection on the wall by the appropriate target.

“Sister correct me if I’m wrong.” Jacob settled back into the settee, like Evie before him he was not yet ready to get up. “I don’t remember requesting to be disturbed.” Evie retrieved a brown leather-bound book that resided innocently on the wooden desk, there was no hesitation in propelling it at her brother. She folded her arms once the book collided with his shoulder, pages rustling as it tumbled to the floor.

“Ow.” Jacob sarcastically remarked, trying to pretend that the books attack hadn’t been unexpected.

“We’ve received a lead in Southwark.” She informed him; his attention instantly caught. “Templar activity appears to have increased almost overnight; word spread fast amongst the factory workers of sudden change in ranks.” Jacob sat himself up, stretching his legs out in front of him putting one over the other.

“I wonder what our friends are up to?” Jacob smirked; the rest of his day suddenly very interesting.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to find out.” Jacob jumped to his feet, just waiting for Evie to say the words he knew were coming.

“I’ll rally the Rooks.” He turned away from her, but she pulled him back stopping him in his tracks.

“We can’t just storm into Southwark and demand the first Templar we see to divulge their secrets.”

“Why not?” Jacob seemed genuinely confused causing Evie to roll her eyes at him with a sigh.

“Instruct the Rooks to survey Southwark, talk to the workers find out where the most activity is, then me and you will move in. See for ourselves what’s got them all excited.” Jacob let his head roll back before it rested central on his shoulders.

“So… We’re just eavesdropping?” Jacob asked praying to a higher power that he was wrong, pleading for an answer other than the one he knew Evie would give.

“Yes.”

“Right then.” Jacob turned on his heals heading further down the train.

“Where are you going?” Evie called after him.

“For a pint.” He called back not looking her way, heading for the carriage that contained the fully stocked bar. Evie watched him get further away, shaking her head not practically happy.

***

Jacob adjusted his footing on the filthy degraded shingled roof, crouching behind a chimney he watched workers come and go from the factory in front of him, his coat draped over his back, the tail end resting on the roof. From the position of the sun, tiredness of the young workers loading horse drawn carriages, Jacob could deduce it was around mid-afternoon. Clouds had rolled in, smokestacks pouring their contents upward muddying the sky. He ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back into his desired position in preparation for him raising his hood. The horse drawn carriages were busy coming and going, Jacob noting each of them, studying the faces of the drivers. The Blighter gang was running the factory that he was sure, the distinct red fabric they wore with pride painting them a target in Jacob eyes. His focus switched from the movement bellow and onto the intimidating red bricked factory itself, through the dusty windows he couldn’t see much prompting him to turn to his assassin training. His eyes closed for a moment face a picture of focus, they opened seconds later presenting his bright hazel eyes. The world through his eyes seemed to fade away, colours became muted, sound now muffled as if hands covered his ears. Every figure ahead of him was now a silhouette of white, those inside the factory even now visible to him as though there was no physical wall between them. Jacob breathed steady, distinguishing workers from gang members, he could see the outline of children struggling to shovel coal into blazing flames their arms weak with fatigue. Those who sported larger frames and looked down on the children he deemed as a threat. Jacob’s eyes narrowed spotting something that demanded his attention, his head tilted ever so slightly in curiosity. Jacob could recognise a Templar anywhere. From the way they carried themselves, hands close to their concealed weapons, stride painting a picture of their ego, a face like stone. There was no mistaking that one resided within the factory. He appeared to be discussing something with a couple of Blighters, they stood by indistinguishable crates the subject of conversation he presumed by their body language. Jacob prepared to move in ready for a closer look, his vision returned to normal and the world flooded back in, the clicking of hooves the shouting of those bellow, colours returned to their natural state. He immediately noticed a presence behind him. Jacob spun hidden blade bursting free, there was a clash of metal as blade met blade.

“You’ve never been one to watch your back.” Evie mocked, one of her own hidden blades having parried Jacob’s. She crouched just behind him, hood up keeping hidden behind the rickety houses chimney, a steady stream of smoke rising. Jacob lightly snorted a chuff almost; his sister’s humour rare but welcomed.

“What can I say, there isn’t normally anyone left behind me for me to watch.” He retorted as his hidden blade retracted, a small flick of the wrist all that it required to do so.

“Word amongst the workers say this is the place, heavy foot traffic in and out of not only Blighters but Templars too.” Evie got straight to the point, no longer willing to exchange pleasantries. The Rook’s had worked fast, scoping out the area doing their best to hide their activities. Those who lived in the area and the workers who frequented the factories had provided vital intel as well as insight.

“I do believe there’s a Templar up to no good as we speak.” Jacob informed a devious look on his face, having mentioned it not knowing whether Evie had yet seen it with her own eyes. He didn’t wait for her inevitable response instead he readied his gauntlet, grapple primed.

“Jacob.” Evie said before it fired, she received a look over his shoulder. “We keep quiet, we stay unseen.” She remined him, her eyes ordering him to listen carefully.

“Your no fun.” He smiled his grapple firing. One end lodged itself into the chimney beside them, the other latching onto the bottom of a smokestack extending from the factory just across the road. He threw himself off the roof, the ground about four floors down. His gloved hand gripped the wire as he glided through the air, the slight angle giving him continuous momentum. He willingly dropped before reaching the end, silently landing on the roof like a cat on the prowl. When he next looked Evie was at his side.

“I mean it Jacob.” Evie whispered angrily. Keeping low they crossed the smooth metal roof the heat from within making it warm to the touch. A propped open window provided the perfect access, located on the roof its original design to let out excess heat and smoke.

“Ladies first.” Jacob gestured towards their opportunist opening. She did not grace him with a response instead leaping from the windows ledge to one of the support beams that lined the ceiling, providing an ideal vantage point. Jacob followed, his strong toned muscular arms holding his weight perfectly as he hung from the steel beam he had just leapt too. He pulled himself up, the heat from the blazing furnaces three floors below them growing more uncomfortable. A walkway lined the perimeter of the building, spiralling up, stopping at an office on the top floor. Windows allowed the ones inside to keep watch on the progress under their feet. The Templar remained within the confines of the office, two large Blighter thugs still conversing with him. Over the sound of metal bubbling and hammers striking the assassins couldn’t hear a word that passed between them, cogs turned, steam bursting from pipes as the factory half ran itself. Jacob motioned with his head to get closer, Evie nodded in agreement for once on the same page. Skilfully they overcame the metal playground, swinging from a bar before flinging themselves at the back wall, from there they descended onto the roof of the office. Both in unison as they then hung themselves over the edge of the offices roof, disturbing the blanket of dust that had settled. The siblings where dangling on either side of a window, a walkway a floor beneath them. The twins blended into the low light the corner provided as they peered in, three figures now in view their voices audible.

“I want this shipment delivered to the warehouse.” The Templar ordered with a low growl, his black suit well-kept, top hat proudly on his head, the red templar cross on a white band around his arm. The twins were seconds too late to see the contents of the two wooden crates, the Templar in the process of securing them with a padlock. “This is the last shipment; I want production to stop.” He turned to his lackeys, even though taller than him they coward from his stare. “Burn this place down. No loose ends.”

“What about the workers?” One asked tone flat with no care. There was a pause, the Templar retrieving his cane from against a desk.

“No loose ends” He repeated turning towards the window Evie and Jacob where watching through. Their heads darted back, now both looking at each other. There was movement from within, the Blighters lifting and carrying the crates out the room, exiting through the door on the other side.

“We need to follow them.” Evie went to heave herself back onto the office roof, Jacob grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

“They’re going to kill the workers. There’s children down there.” He angrily whispered to his sister.

“If we don’t take this chance, we could lose the trail.” Again, Evie tried to proceed but again Jacob stopped her.

“You follow them then; I’m not letting them kill these people.” Jacob released his hold on Evie and the roof, dropping him onto the walkway bellow, still out of sight from those around him. Evie no longer hindered pulled herself up ready to go ahead with her plan. She suddenly stopped for some reason she felt a sense of doom rising, something about Jacob handling the factory alone unsettling.

* * *

Even though Jacob wasn’t one to take a quiet and more delicate approach when dealing with his enemies he knew charging in blindly for once would result in the harm of the workers most likely making them casualties of crossfire. Jacobs first victim was already walking towards him, crouched behind a stack of stored bags of coal the Blighter approached none the wiser. Jacob pounced as soon as he heard him step on a creaky board, his senses telling him he was in striking distance. The hidden blade stabbed right through his throat, preventing him from making a sound, vocal cords severed. Jacob guided the man to the ground amongst the stored coal. He pulled his blade free, blood coating the sharp deadly metal. Through the floorboards he could see someone on the ground floor walking into range. Jacob jumped the rail in front of him, landing blade first into the back of the Blighter’s neck. A gurgle the only sound he managed to form, with the dying man Jacob backed up behind a furnace beside him, spurting flames the heat incredible. He pulled a throwing knife from his belt ready to strike at the man about to turn the corner in search of his friend, he never got the chance as Evie descended on the gang member her hidden blade slicing his throat, a clean kill.

“What are you doing?” Jacob was utterly confused, Evie not going through with her plan, not putting the mission first was something unheard of.

“Watching your back.” She hissed back.

“I had him.” Jacob was offended, believing his sister for some reason didn’t think him capable of handling himself, he was shocked beyond a limit he didn’t know he had. Evie didn’t respond instead taking position behind some stacked crates. The Templar and his two friends where still slithering their way down the stairs, not having yet reached the ground floor, the Blighters that followed behind him carrying a heavy crate each, their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. The siblings didn’t dare move, anymore Blighters going missing would be noticed. Sweat formed on Jacob’s face under his hood, the furnace next to him blazing hot compelling him to move away despite the fact his training taught him to endure. The movement caught the eye of a young lad who had been hard at work, Jacob still crouched slowed to a standstill in the open. He raised a finger to his lip’s eyes gentle on the boy, the kid rubbed soot from his red cheeks, he looked around before nodding nervously. Jacob smirked in thanks slipping back into the shadows behind some full shelving in front of Evie. His concentration reverted to the Templar who had finally reached their floor, the two pack mauls exited briskly, the Templar waiting behind he pulled a Blighter to one side. Through the shelving Jacob watched his lips move not able to discern what was said. The Templar pivoted on the spot done with the one-way conversation, he was then gone pursuing the precious cargo that had been whisked away. Instantly the Blighter the Templar had just conversed with closed the large factory door, ceiling everyone in. The pair of assassins picked up on the odd behaviour, knowing something unfavourable was about to happen. A look was passed between the Blighters some whispering something to another, instructions being passed down a line. Jacob watched their hands edged towards their weapons, he could stand idle no longer, he stepped from the shadows, his throwing knife struck a Blighter in the side of a neck dropping dead as Jacob pulled his revolver from its holster. Arm outstretched in front of him he fired, bullets danced through the sizzling air their journey ending inside of those it deemed unworthy. Those struck fell, Jacob’s aim deadly. The children and workers hit the floor in fear of their lives, hands over their heads. Three Blighters remained staring down the end of his barrel, there was a bullet ready for each of them, all eager to meet the gang members. A couple were raising their own gun, he knew they wouldn’t get the chance. However, Jacob never managed to deal their fate, an action he was forced to never complete. He was tackled to the ground, soot and dirt vacating the area where he fell. A hand then tugged him backwards behind large iron anvils.

“What’s your problem?” Jacob shouted at his sister, bullets now ricocheting off the anvil, those with poor aim hitting the furnace in front of them.

“What’s your problem?” She repeated over gunfire, fear had stuck her heart when Jacob had willingly and foolishly opened himself up for target practice.

“Torch this place!” A Blighter yelled from behind them, gunfire kept the twins pinned down. Jacob flipped the cylinder of his revolver open slotting fresh bullets into their respected chambers, he then dared to peer round the edge of the anvil that was protecting him from being riddled with bullets, the smell of smoke having intensified as Blighters shovelled burning coal onto wooden crates and the cool coal in storage. The fire didn’t wait around, spreading with ease and as it pleased, no mercy as it spat at the face of a quietly crying boy. Another bullet prompted Jacob to pull away, just missing his face.

“The plan then?” Jacob asked infuriated with Evie’s interference, he coughed lightly the smoke starting to build.

“We hold out, let the smoke build for cover.” Her idea was sound and safe for them, the children on the other hand suffocating. Older workers scrambling for the door, fighting the Blighters that blocked their way, not noticing those they left behind. Jacob didn’t respond to his sister anger filled his heart. He then made a choice and jumped up knowing Evie would protest, he moved quickly, Jacob’s gun slicing through the thickening black smoke. The Blighter blocking the door went down allowing the workers to be free. Hot pain then met his arm, he could feel blood under his coats sleeve. He spun returning fire striking the thug who had wounded him in the head, Evie was then on the last one, Jacobs distraction allowing her to move from cover unnoticed. She dispatched the final Blighter with ease.

“Help the workers!” Jacob shouted to his sibling, he turned heading for a boy gasping for air, he took him in his arms, the child a bag of bones. He ignored the sizzling pain in his right arm, the muscles not working efficiently. He stumbled from the burning factory, having to support the boy over his shoulder with one arm, the other no longer allowing him free use. He lowered the child to the ground, both coughing harshly as others tended to the boy. Jacob waved their assistance off; he clutched his arm going back into the blaze that was now raging. He passed Evie helping two workers escape, supporting each of them as they struggled for a clean breath. Jacob tried to duck his head under the smoke, but it had filled the room, the open windows not able to fight against the volume being produced. Jacob raised his sleeve over his mouth, eyes narrowed at the fire roared. The wooden boards from above collapsed and tumbled, almost hitting Jacob who side stepped just in time. A weak cough caught his attention and his eyes snapped to a man trapped under a beam. He rushed to his aid, sliding over a work top to get to him quickly. His vison was blurring but he chose to ignore it, with both hands he attempted to heave the beam from the man, he was slipping in and out of consciousness, having been amongst the deadly smoke for too long. Blood dripped down Jacob’s arm, wound burning in protest. He grunted and yelled from the effort, but the beam was heaved from the man, Jacob wobbled on his feet a strange feeling of exhaustion washing over him. He bent down almost falling on his face when retrieving the man. He stabilised himself before heaving the gentlemen over his shoulder. He trudged through the hell that had taken his surroundings. The white light of freedom beckoning him forwards. He fell out into the light, through the door into the open air. Hands grabbed at him again he pushed them away, lifting himself up as others dragged the man he had just saved a safer distance. Jacob fully righted himself and hobbled over to an unhitched trailer, the back full of cargo ready for shipment, alas not the creates they were looking for. From the looks of things, they were long gone, using the commotion to escape with ease. Jacob doubled over, having to grab at the carriage to keep him on his feet. His head hung weakly as he coughed up his lungs. Gentle hands pushed his shoulders back and head upright, tugging down his hood to get a better look at his face.

“Jacob?” Evie asked with concern in her eyes, her face covered in black soot making the blue of her eyes ever brighter. For the third time he tried to shove assistance away, his sister held strong a hand moving to his neck as he weakly gazed at her. Jacob continued to cough for a few moments before he was able to settle his lungs, with one big shove his sister was off him and he stood on his own, trying his best not to show sign of weakness.

“Leave me alone.” He hissed, voice course and rough, throat like sandpaper.

“Jacob you’ve been shot” She insisted with her aid, but he backed off.

“I had them Evie, I had them all.” He wheezed, his breathing getting better with each breath. “Why did you not go after the Templar, the crates?” She stared at him blankly, not sure of the answer herself. Jacob could always tell when there wasn’t one coming, he clutched his arm not even realising he was doing so. He turned to leave.

“Jacob!” She insisted, even though she didn’t have a response for him, just wanting to give her more time. Jacob unfortunately was done talking.

“I’ll meet you back on the train.” He didn’t even turn back, his sense of humour replaced with frustration, his usual carefree attitude shattered. Evie stood on her own, victims of the fire all around her, firefighters only just starting to get to the scene as the factory went up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope you enjoy these two chapters so far. This is a story I've actually been working on for months so I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I love assassins creed and Jacob more than its most likely deemed healthy but oh well who cares. The chapters will be up daily. See you soon.


	3. Teachings of the Past

Evie met the train at the station, it wasn’t too busy, most having returned to their dwellings, waiting for night to roll in. The sun was tired and starting to slip away dark clouds travelling in from afar, the clear sky they had been blessed with soon to be only a memory. This saddened Evie, she had enjoyed the blue of the sky for what it was worth, a sight she rarely saw. She had hoped it was a sign for better days, that the Rooks where holding strong and the dark vail that the Templars had brought over London was finally lifting. Her father quickly came into mind, ranting about how one’s superstitions and beliefs are nothing more than obstacles, a hindrance. Just like personal attachments and human emotion. Along with these troubling thoughts Evie was still covered in dirt and ash when she stepped aboard, even after a few hours of rallying the Rooks, getting them to hunt down the suspicious crates. Someone knew where they were being taken, just had to find them and make them talk. Like the station the train was quiet and practically empty. She had entered the carriage after hers. There she expected to find Jacob on his settee, possibly tending to his wound or simply being in a foul mood. The settee was empty, the carriage itself dark and eerie the candles and lights not yet lit. She eyed their wall of adversaries wondering which head of the snake was behind this operation.

“Miss Frye.” Evie turned, a gentle smile on her face.

“Mr Green.” She replied appropriately. Her fellow assassin looked better off; his traditional white Indian apparel fashioned to suit his profession. “Have you heard anything from the Rooks?”

“I had expected Jacob would have caught you up to speed?” Mr Green and Evie stared at each other in confusion one obviously holding more info than the other.

“Jacobs been back? When?” Each question quickly following the other.

“About an hour or two ago, the Rooks had just returned with some information, I of course told him what they had told me, and he left.” Mr Green recalled. “He said he was going to find you, to then chase the lead. He asked me to stay here in case there was more information I could follow.” Mr Green summarised the conversation that had passed between him and Jacob, each word digging a deeper pit in her stomach.

“What was the lead?” She finally asked, focus having made her face stern.

* * *

Evie followed Mr Green directions exactly, leading her straight to the warehouse situated beside the Thames. The sun was now gone, the day over. With the sky not yielding any stars, and the rumbling from the black void above, a simple warning of what was to come. There was no movement apart from the river’s waters being thrown up by the wind, the wind that had brought the clouds above around the world. There was no sign of her brother, his approach not normally concealed in shadow she had expected to find something, anything. She loomed closer, now on the dock the smell of burning wood still in her nostrils from the earlier fire in the factory. The lights across the river danced on its surface, shimmering pleasantly creating an aura of peace. The night was then all but shattered, the ground shook beneath her feet, the windows of the warehouse before her bursting, shards of glass flying in all directions. The flames blinding, lighting up the night as if the sun had already risen. Then she saw him, for a split second she saw her brother. Thrown from the building by the blast, she could recognise his coat anywhere. He tumbled down splashing into the arms of the river, swallowing him whole. She rushed to the water’s edge where she had last seen Jacob. The water started to grow still, the flames crackled and spat behind her, screams and shouting heard from afar. Evie would not wait. Would not wait to take the chance to see if Jacob would resurface on his own. The feeling she had been having all day, the feeling of dread driving her to dive down. She ripped her coat off unbuckling her belt leaving her gun behind. The ice water struck her skin with force, numbing it immediately. Beneath her was nothing, just the emptiness of the jet-black water. She concentrated glimpsing something. The light emitting from the flames shimmering off something beneath her. She could no longer hear the water in her ears the world was silent, all she could see in that moment was the fires burning glow reflecting off the dark navy leather of her brother’s coat. Evie propelled herself towards her twin, each movement swift and leading into the next, she gripped his coat wrapping her arms under his own. Tugging him to the surface, her own lungs burning, cold water seizing her muscles in its icy grasp. She burst from the rough rugged waters, gasping as she swallowed the filthy river. Sound returned, her ears ringing with the abrupt change. Bells rang, shouting heard from above, the warehouse ablaze. Kicking furiously Evie kept hold of Jacob, bringing them both eventually to a stone ledge along the Themes. She struggled under his dead weight, trying to heave him out the water a difficult task. She found herself reliving this moment, events of the past repeating.

“Jacob?” Evie coughed, finally having Jacob on his back, out of the river. He didn’t grace her with a response, he never even moved. Blood trickled down his forehead, a wound somewhere amongst his sodden hair. She reached with delicate fingers to his neck for a pulse. “Jacob...” Panic was setting in, her cries drowned out by those fighting the flames that flicked its numerous tongues at the night sky, bellowing smoke into the already darkened sky. Embers rained down around them, tears of dying flames. Evie found herself on her knees unmoving, just staring at her lifeless brother. She was a child again, entangled in the web of self-doubt and defeat. She cried, for the first time in years she cried. Her upper body collapsing onto Jacob’s chest as she sobbed. All her training, everything she had put herself through worked towards brought her to this moment. The very moment that could not have been a better test. Never had she walked these lands alone, he was all she had left, until now. She failed, giving into grief, disgracing their fathers’ teachings the pain to great. However harsh her father’s teachings were in this moment she recalled his own lapse in his own philosophy, when he too held Jacob lifeless in his arms. She sat upright in an instance pulling Jacob’s coat from his chest. She placed her hands upon each other, pressing down on Jacobs heart with force. Periodically checking for a pulse, for a breath. She could hardly breath herself as she attacked Jacob’s chest, pressing down as hard as she dared. Still no air entered his lungs, frustration and anger rolled one hand into a fist. Evie struck down. Fist slamming into his bruised heart.


	4. Allies

Jacob immediately chocked on the water that rested in his throat, the unpleasant feeling the first thing he was greeted with. Evie not having a moment to rejoice quickly turned him on his side, evicting the water so much needed air could move back in. Evie’s shaking hands where painfully obvious as she supported him. The Icy touch of the river not the cause of the trembling.

“Jacob, Jacob can you hear me?” She called to her brother. Breathing heavy and with half vailed eyes he nodded weakly. That was the only motion he made, the rest of his body lay limp against the dirty floor, his cloths and hair clinging to his form. “We need to move.” She informed him. Evie knew that this was no accident, it had been a trap, the Templars must have been waiting for them, for him. Jacob again made no attempt of motion, his chest heaving in pain. She gathered her belongings, tugging her coat back on, her belt again buckled around her waist. Evie gripped Jacob’s arm, her own notably weak, there was little assistance as she brought him upright, almost falling immediately once on his feet causing Jacob to lean heavily on his sister. Using the wall Evie balanced herself allowing for her to carry the extra weight, following it along the riverbanks their best option, the darkness helping to conceal them. Having moved away from the fire allowed for the shadows to envelop them, the streetlights above just managing to supply efficient light for them bellow. Jacob tried to hold in a cough as he tripped on his own feet, Evie just managing to prevent his face meeting the floor. They soon approached a bridge, sleeping forms blocked their way. They scaled the stairs beside them instead, Evie confident they were far enough away from the warehouse to slink into the numerous alleyways unnoticed. There was little elegance while scaling the stairs, Jacob having to reach out his free hand against the stone when again Evie failed to support him. Once across the road exhaustion gripped them, inches into a secluded passage between towering buildings Jacob collapsed. Evie forced her muscles to position him against the wall, again the light from the road allowing her to see enough. His face was still covered in blood, she could see his eyes wanted to close.

“What happened?” She queered, not only to find answers but to keep him talking, keep him awake. It took Jacob a moment, but he eventually responded.

“Templars were wait-” Jacob cut himself off with a painful cough. “They were waiting, for the both of us.” Evie kneeled at his side patiently as he explained how he infiltrated the warehouse, surprised by the delicacy of his approach. “The crates were there, and more.” Jacob had to pause for a much-needed breath. “Explosives, they’ve been mass producing explosives.” He finally divulged.

“What for, who’s their target?”

“Everyone.” He replied tiredly. “There was a shipment list; The Bank of England, Parliament, Buckingham Palace, Scotland Yard…” The list went on until Jacob could utter no more.

“The Templers have people everywhere there’s no doubt that these shipments will reach their target.”

“Their moving in for a takeover.” Jacob voice was rough, slurring every other word. He explained the best he could the events leading to him ending up in the warehouse, every detail. From his shoddy job patching his arm, to him learning of the warehouse from Mr Green, resulting in him infiltrating the building alone.

“How did they know you were coming?” Evie questioned after listening.

“I don’t know, they just did.” Jacob sucked in a breath, a groan under his breath. This troubled Evie, a spy in their ranks something they couldn’t let go unattended.

“They were prepared, shooting the crates was the only option.”

“You blew up the warehouse?” The way Jacob had announced his hand in the devastating explosion as well as his very close call with death was casual, as if expecting his twin to have already deciphered the events of the past, his words not expected to come as such a surprise. Evie would have hit him if she hadn’t just pulled him from the brink, her fist having been the catalyst in his revival. She feared her fist could as easily put him back in the grave.

“We need to warn Abberline.” She concluded, knowing the efforts of the Rooks not possessing the ability to prevent this attack on their own. With an ally in the Metropolitan police, they could only hope that the words of a sergeants who was known for his attempts at investigation would not be overly quired. Evie pulled at her brother’s coat, trying to get him moving. He helped the best he could, fingers digging into the grimy brick wall. Having once clambered to his feet they moved through the alleyway; arm wrapped around Evie’s shoulders. Within moments a hooded man appeared ahead of them, blocking their exit. Evie turned quickly pulling Jacob round a hand on his chest to steady him. Another figure had appeared behind them, trapping them between the outer walls of the two buildings. Jacob pulled away from Evie, both turning back to back.

“Think you can handle this?”

“Of course.” Jacob replied, his breath still heavy. Both men approached at equal pace, seconds later they were upon them. The man lashed out with a blade, Jacob grabbed his attackers’ arm, forcing it into the crumbling brick wall with a thud. A small grunt came from his foe as he still held the dagger in hand. Jacob’s free hand shot from his side hidden blade snapping out from its hiding place, charging towards the man’s open neck. It delved deep; the man made no sound. Evie on the other hand had countered her attacker much more tactfully, having simply used his own weapon against him. He lay already growing cold on the cobbled floor, blade protruding from his heart. Jacob quickly hugged the wall as the adrenaline seeped from his system, Evie gathered him up like before and they proceeded on.

***

It had taken an infuriatingly long time to reach Scotland yard, Jacob knew is condition was not to be desired and he found himself concerned for his sister’s worry. He was nothing more than a burden and a liability at this point, realising Evie could have easily reached Abberline hours ago. Time was precious and Jacob was simply a delay. The moon had not yet run its course however remained concealed, the night still gripping the city leaving the streets barren. Still Evie had concealed his bloodied face with his hood as a precaution. The fabric irritated his open wound on his head, a normal witty remark he would find himself jesting not coming to mind. He was dazed the streetlamps light smudged against the grainy background. They approached around the back of the four-story building, a few meters away Evie released her hold on him, balancing him against some fencing.

“Wait here, best I go see if he’s even there.” He nodded in response no bothering to find the appropriate answer. Once out of sight from his sister he let his back slid down the fence not caring for the discomfort of the feeling, his head hung down utterly exhausted. He could have sworn he only sat there like that for no longer than a second, never noticing his eyes ever closed. A hand pulled at his head; hood yanked back as someone summoned his eyes open. He sluggishly blinked a few times, hands still wondering around his head.

“He doesn’t look good.” Abberline’s voice was distinct, Jacob wish he could curse him for stating the obvious.

“Jacob?” Evie attempted to rouse him, to gain his attention but he stared blankly in whatever direction she manoeuvred his face. He sat there disconnected; his thoughts scrambled. He could only listen in, understanding what he could decipher.

“I need proof, I cannot just make such accusations!”

“The proof is nothing more than a pile of ash now.” Time began to slip away as the discussion continued, Jacob seemingly travelling forward every few seconds.

“The Rooks will not be able to follow where these shipments are going… I cannot be in multiple places at once… He needs help.” Evie’s tone changed multiple times, her presence always at his side. What remained of his useless vision blurred into darkness.

***

Panic was the only defining feeling. Her heart growing still with the lack of response from her twin. She supported Jacob’s head against her shoulder with Fredrick crouched in front of her.

“I know someone who might be able to help, under the table, no questions asked.” Fredrick told her. His face was tired, Evie having found him slumped over his own desk a day’s work taking its toll, the long night pushing him past his limits.

“There’s no time…” Evie knew the Templars where already one step ahead of them, countless lives in danger.

“We have till morning, the shipments to escape suspicion won’t be delivered until morning.” Evie saw sense in his words, but nothing was certain. No matter the situation, no matter the guilt she could not leave her brother.

“Where, where must we go?”

“Lambeth.” Fredrick revelled, that borrow of London an even further distance than the one they had just travelled.

“We cannot carry him such a distance before morning, let alone without going unnoticed. It was bad enough getting him here when he was still conscious.” Evie could feel everything slipping out from under her, control she normally held over situations a distance memory.

“I will arrange a carriage, bring him to the road and wait for me.” He ordered, pointing to the very road he referred to. His hand ran through his moustache, fingers gliding over the stubble on his chin before he hurried off. Evie tried to rouse Jacob once more, his lack of response no surprise. Being as careful as she could she gripped under his arms and dragged his heavy form down the path out from behind Scotland Yard. Once by the road she waited with Jacob in the shadows, resting his back on her chest as she kneeled with him. The clicking of horse hooves was the first sign of Fredricks arrival, the carriage stopping right at the narrow passage, blocking any one for seeing them. The Sargent stepped down from the reins opening the door to the well-used vehicle. He then went to the twins’ side, with great effort he heaved the larger man onto his own shoulders, Jacob’s hood falling over his head. Grunting from the effort he quickly lowered Jacob into the carriage, Evie having entered first to support his head.

“Hurry.” Was all she said before Fredrick closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hope you enjoyed the next two chapters, one was a little short so thought I would put two up. See you soon.


	5. The Longest Night

The rain had finally decided to fall as they closed in on their destination, the ominous clouds having been looming overhead for some time now. From the darkness above the droplets fell, the sound almost soothing as it struck the roof of the carriage in harmony with the horse’s hooves. Evie held her brother tight, from what she could see his eyelids twitched with movement every now and then. Every corner they took Evie would hold her hand to his mouth to check for breath, only breathing herself once she was content. Evie cared little for her surroundings never once glancing outside. The carriage became stationary and she could only assume they had reached their destination, the vehicle rocked slightly as Fredrick dismounted his appearance soon at the door. His parted hair was already slick from the rain, never flinching as it pounded down upon his head. With wordless intent they extracted Jacob from the carriage, Fredrick again taking the grown man over his shoulder. Evie found themselves again down a back passage, London streets having numerous places where one could go unseen. Rainwater cascaded down the side of buildings, water already building up on the floor. Quickly with one hand the Sargent bashed his fist against the door.

“Doc open up its me!” Fredrick shouted over the rain. Evie stood at his side, hood up, uneasy by her unfamiliar surroundings. A range of clicks and clacks came from the other side of the door as it was being unsecured, flinging open once free of its chains. A rather large man stood on the other side, taller than them all with a hefty build.

“Get in quick.” He barely took one look at them before ushering them inside, looking over Evie’s shoulder before slamming the door closed again.

“He’s bleeding, head Injury…” The Sargent summarised Jacob’s condition as he lay him down on a blood-stained table, the stranger this time was the one to show care with how his head lay, pulling his hood down as he did. The stranger’s hands where large, not hands normally possessed by a medical professional.

“He drowned.” Evie added bluntly while pulling her own hood down. The memory threatened to recover the tears she had left behind. The large hands of the stranger worked delicately, brushing aside Jacob’s hair to get a better look at the wound. The dried blood on his face had once again become moist, the rain the cause of this.

“Get me a cloth from the basin.” The man with his low voice commanded, his eyes gesturing behind Evie. She did as he asked, pulling the white cloth from the cold water. Once in hand he cleaned the wound removing the excess blood to allow for a better examination. “Nasty gash.” He mumbled to himself, possibly having destined no one to hear.

“Can you help him?” Evie questioned outright, the time for answers now. The stranger clearly did not take kindly to such questioning. The man turned to Fredrick with a look of annoyance or possibly even disgust before looking back at her.

“Maybe you’d like to take a seat so I can do my bloody job… Miss.” He quickly added at the end with a smile. She knew better than to retaliate however silently insisted on standing by not moving. “Help me get this off.” He tugged at Jacob’s coat, Abberline helping immediately. Once off he tossed it over a chair to the side, rolling up his own stained sleeves the stranger undid Jacob’s green waist coat.

“He’s been finding it hard to breath.” Evie again spoke up, just trying to relay any useful information.

“And you never thought to get the lad out of his waistcoat?” His words purpose was to upset her, which was soon clarified when he continued. “Shame on you.” Having removed his coat, Jacob’s undershirt uncovered a blood-stained sleeve from his earlier gunshot wound. Weather curiosity or a medical mans need to assess everything it led to the reveal of one of Jacobs hidden blades. The man cursed under his breath; Evie was at his side her hand at his throat her own hidden blade touching his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t think that’s a good idea Miss.” He calmly pointed with his eyes down at Jacob. He held a scalpel to his jugular. They stood like that for an awkward amount of time, candlelight flickering in anticipation. Evie in the end was forced to concede, blade retracting with a flick of the wrist. She watched closely waiting for the stranger to lay down his scalpel, but he never did.

“Fuckin’ Assassins.” It wasn’t that he said the name in disgust, more annoyance.

“Doc you just need to patch him up and we’ll be on our way.” Fredrick tried to defuse the situation.

“You don’t get it, Templars out in force lookin’ for these two, by morning gonna be my blood on these floors.” The boards beneath their feet were indeed stained red with dried blood from those brought to his door before Jacob. He finally laid down the scalpel, taking the bloodied rag back in hand instead. “He’s gonna need thread for both.” The stranger sighed reaching round for a metal tin on the counter. With his large fingers he gripped a thick needle, a ball of thin string in the other hand. He laid them on the table beside Jacobs head. Turning again he retired a rickety stool and a bottle of one could only presume alcohol. He took a big swig before pouring some on Jacob’s wounds, again wetting the hair that had begun to dry.

* * *

Time went slow, too slow for Evie’s liking. Her brother in the hands of a stranger and only by the time the sun was creeping over the horizon, attempting to breach the storm clouds, was the stranger finished with him. The wound on Jacob’s head and arm were closed, the white cotton thread not noticeable under his hair but visible on his arm.

“When will he wake?” Evie politely asked this time.

“No clue, took a good whack to the head he did, he’ll come around when he wants to.” The strangers answer was not what she wanted to hear, time was running out for London and she needed Jacob. He returned to cleaning up, first washing the blood from his hands and then his needle.

“So, what will it be this time?” Fredrick began questioning. “Want another friend of yours let loose?” The stranger chuckled, gulping down a few more mouthfuls of ale.

“Your money will do fine this time.” The exchange of money took place and the stranger retreated to a back room to count his earnings.

“Who is he?” Evie now stood by the table where her brother lay, Fredrick on the other.

“Found him a few years back, goes by Doc. Offers his medical services to those normally wanted by the law.” He paused expecting Evie to say something, with her silence he continued. “We made a deal, I kept him on the streets, he gives me information. Helped me catch hundreds of thugs, even killers.”

“But you still pay him?” Evie could see this man had the Sargent wrapped round his finger, their deal seeming to benefit the Doc more than Fredrick.

“Only when I call in a favour such as this. Information comes for free.”

“Then ask him of the shipments, see what he knows.” Abberline nodded in agreement, making his way after Doc. Evie took up the now unoccupied stool, laying a hand on Jacob’s brow his skin cold and clammy. She could only associate this with his loss of blood, his breathing had at least improved, his coughing before having brought up the remaining water in his lungs. Evie put her arms up on the table, taking a hold of Jacob’s hand before resting her head on her own arms, eyes directed at the hand she held. She was tired, the night having been long and the day ahead even longer. The moment of peace more painful knowing the storm that was to come. Evie let her eyes close only for a second, a second was all that was needed to drift off. She dreamed of damning waters; currents strong enough to tear a vessel apart. Her father soon stood over her, a scowl painted on his face, tears rolling down her own.

“Father!” She called out as he turned away, his silhouette morphing into Jacob’s as he vanished into a wall of rushing waves. 

* * *

Evie was awake but like the morning before she did not wish to open her eyes, what she would give to be back on the train, to live that morning again with the sun beaming through her window not yet knowing the events that would transpire. That have now transpired. She regretted so much, analysing every choice she made that wound her up here. The rain still poured from the grey heavens. Having only slept for a few hours the sun was just gaining ground in the sky, rays slipping through where it could. Even with its efforts it remained nothing more than a faint glow behind the clouds as it climbed to its pedestal. She could still feel her hand within her brothers, neither having moved. The faint warmth from Jacob’s skin did allude to the fact he still breathed, the sensation quickly wrangling her panic. Evie still convinced herself to rouse, eyes blinking a few times in the low light. Candles having burned to the wick, flickering flames against the liquid wax. A creak of a floorboard. A glint in the corner of her eye. Evie spun round, side stepping at the same time. The switchblade struck the table, Evie kicked the man off balance before he could recover his footing. The Blighter’s scared face was worth noting, the red sash around his waist was which defined his affiliation. The thin man was surprisingly fast, quickly putting up his forearm against hers to block Evie’s incoming hidden blade. A commotion came from the back room, she had little time to think much of it other than her new friend hadn’t come alone. He attacked fast, no discernible style to his wild slashes and jabs. Evie back-stepped the best she could, his unpredictability hard to counter. With a keen eye and endurance Evie waited for an opportunity to strike. The man’s excessive attacks soon to tire him. With one misstep she pounced, leg swooping under his, the Blighter having made a fatal misjudgement of step. His head collided with a counter at his side, hands having ripped a trey from its surface, his switchblade skid across the worn floorboards out of reach. Evie went to finish the man as he thumbled for something in his belt. She cursed in her own mind as a shaky hand pulled out a gun. With a second to react she dropped, hands stopping her face kissing the floor as a bullet whizzed overhead. The gun corrected its aim at her, looking up she found herself almost eye to eye with her foe. Blood spurted from his throat as his own switchblade was shoved into the side of his neck, Jacob shuddering back from the brutality of his own actions. Evie swatted the gun from the dying man’s hand before he could make a final ditch effort to drag her down with him. The man’s fingers slid across the slick blood that lathered his neck, with a strained last breath he fell back dead. Jacob leaned against a counter, hand reaching for his newly sutured head. Evie gathered herself, hand bracing Jacob with concern as he swayed.

“What did I miss?” He cracked a weak smile, yet a smile all the same. The sight of him standing, some colour in his cheeks and a consciousness behind his eyes was all too precious, the moment passing to quick.

***

Time wasn’t something Jacob was longer sure of, he felt out of sync, it was more than if he had simply slept. He felt as if he had simply blinked one moment and appeared somewhere else the next, suddenly peering up at an unmet ceiling. The struggling at his side made him crane in neck in curiosity. His sisters distress sparked a fire within him and the next thing he knew he scooped up the switchblade from the floor, striking swiftly. Evie now held his arm, fatigue washing over him as he leaned against a counter.

“Where are we?” He rationally asked, doing his best to look around without straining to much. Evie answered with her own question.

“What were you thinking?! Going alone with no word.” Evie blurted, eyes appearing to water her breathing not a steady pace. Jacob didn’t even have a chance to open his mouth, Evie continuing to bring him up on his actions. “Your recklessness almost got you killed Jacob.” Evie turned away from him to brush a tear from her eye, doing her best to keep a stern face when she faced him. “What would have happened if I never arrived or turned up just a minute later.” Jacob truly remembered little after the explosion, he didn’t even remember hitting the water. Memories of their journey through London fragmented from there. He straitened himself to depend less on the firm hold of the counter, Evie’s fingers tightening around his arm in anticipation for his inability to stand on his own.

“Evie?!” The shout came from the backroom, Fredrick almost tripping over the single descending step in the doorway. “Jacob!” He the exclaimed at the sight of him awake. Jacob at this point deduced he must have been in a bad way from the reaction of not only Evie but also the inspiring inspector, their faces saying more than any arrangement of words could.

“Freddie.” He solely said with a grin.

“Are you alright?” Evie then asked the Sargent.

“Doc… we were attacked…” Fredrick turned towards the doorway he had just passed through, an eerie silence emanating from the backroom. “He saved me.” he hung his head not meeting the twin’s eyeline.

“Did he tell you anything, anything at all?” Evie briskly moved past the sorrowful conversation, more lives on the line leaving no time to mourn the dead. The Sargent composed himself, taking a steadying breath.

“A fellow that came to him, burns along his arm. After a few to many drinks he began to say a little too much.” Fredrick finally looked up letting his professionalism take over. “Mentioned of a large offshore delivery of fabrics and that it was a front for something big, I know of the warehouse, have been watching it for a while never thought the unusual activity would have been linked with a bomb plot.”

“Then we head to the warehouse maybe the shipments haven’t left yet.” Jacob suggested, his hand inched towards his head, discomfort drawing it there. Evie swatted his hand away before it reached its destination.

“There’s more.” Fredrick stepped a little closer. “The man couldn’t help but boast about the discovery of a train of significance.”

“Our hideout?” Evie was stiffened with surprise as well as concern.

“I believe so.” The morning was well underway, life returning to the grey streets outside. “This is why I will enlist reinforcements to investigate the warehouse, find proof of the attack. The station knows of my investigation, there will be no question of the legitimacy of my accusation. If shipments have already left, we will track them down.” Fredrick proposed hope to the assassins. “Go save your train, no doubt that delivery was priority.”

“Thank you.” Evie touched her free hand on his arm in gratitude.

“Go, go on get out of here.”

“Who knows Freddie, you might even get a promotion for this.” Jacob smiled as he redressed himself, his coat and waistcoat having been hung over a chair near him. Evie then ushered him towards the door with no hesitation.

“Good luck.” He heard the Sargent call to them as they departed.


	6. Catching a Train

Jacob’s arm sizzled in pain as he heaved himself up onto the roof top, the bullet wound from earlier sapping at his strength. There was not a moment to spare and to meet up with the moving train they needed to cut across London, the winding streets only would have slowed their progress. The rain from earlier had eased to only a drizzle, creating a faint mist in the subtle shine of the sun behind a veil of clouds. With his hood up he did his best to keep up with Evie, boots hitting heavily on the rooftop, his usual delicacy not achievable at this time. Evie had stopped in front at the edge of the roof.

“There! Up ahead” She yelled back at him. Coming to her side he spotted the train, the raised track two houses away. Smoke bellowed from the chimney of the steam locomotive.

“Quickly.” Jacob realised their boarding window was limited the train about to pass them. The Twins traversed over the roofs, forced into a roll when descending onto the edge of the track. The train zoomed past them, with only seconds to get on their feet they just managed to hop onto the back of the final carriage. The lack of Rooks was disturbing. The workshop in the final carriage was cluttered as usual but no soul could be seen. Even with the busy counter-tops no unusual crates could be seen so they proceeded on to the next carriage, but like the last it was empty. On the four-carriage train you would usually struggle to find a place to be alone, especially in the carriage the contained a fully stocked bar. Jacob went ahead leaving Evie to check behind the bar. Jumping the gap, he entered the third carriage. A form lay on the floor, the white clothing recognisably Mr Greens. Dropping to one knee he pulled the man off his front, worry gave way to relief as he groaned from being moved.

“Jacob?” He asked through squinted eyes.

“What happened?”

“They ambushed me; Rooks were attending to an issue in Whitechapel.” He summarised as he sat up on his own. Jacob scanned the room, unable to locate anything out of the usual.

“Rest up Greenie.” He told the man before rushing to the next carriage. Upon entering a fist swooped past his face, a knife following up in the other hand towards his gut. He was slower than normal however still successfully prevented another damning wound. Jacob laid his own fist into the Blighters face, the well-built thug took the hit like a champ, Jacob feeling like he had just punched an iron beam. He stumbled back further into the carriage; the small knife now appeared comical in the enormous hands of his attacker. The floor and walls rocked from side to side as the train slowed. Jacob unleashed one of his hidden blades going for the leg in a slashing motion to set the man off balance, planning a follow up fatal attack with his other hidden blade to the neck. His first move never hit, the man grabbing his arm the blade an inch away from its target. He began to bend is arm back painfully trying to direct it back at Jacob. With the hold on his arm unbreakable Jacob launched his back to the floor, boots levering the Blighter up and over, causing him to willingly realise his arm. Free, he scrambled to his feet; he tried to ignore the sudden dizziness, shaking his head to be rid of the awful sensation. Of course, the motion only making the feeling worse.

“Down!” Evie ordered from somewhere behind him. Instantly he complied chest meeting the floor, arms shaking, it strange to feel so weak when his arms were normally so reliable. A single shot went off, Jacob’s head snapped up, blood oozed from the Blighters shoulder. His hand touched the wound, but he remained standing, the bullet only causing his arm to slack the metal resting in his shoulder comfortably. The man threw the childlike knife at Evie as a distraction forcing her to dodge, giving him time to heave Jacob off the floor and into his arms. He turned Jacob around using him as a shield. The thug’s breath was awful in his ear, his hood having come down in the fighting. Jacob watched Evie take a moment to think, having raised her gun before noticing Jacob’s position she lowered it again. Acting without prompt Jacob fought back, with his hands pinned to his front he stomped down on the man’s foot causing him to growl under his breath. In anger the Blighter spun Jacob around fist smashing against his head sending him to the ground. The world spun, his ears ringing. Something warm ran down the side of his face, dazed his hand brushed against his hair, glossy blood on his shaking finger. Even in this state he studied the fight above him looking for a moment to jump back in. Evie struggled against the immense power of the man’s attacks; her gun having been simply flicked aside with little effort. The train was almost at a stop now, the hustle and bustle of a station coming from outside. Jacob kicked at the back of the man’s knee causing it to buckle. He jumped up grabbing the man in a choke-hold, bracing his arms against each other squeezing as hard as he could. Evie attempted the final blow, again the twins failed Evie being kicked back before Jacob was elbowed again in the head. Jacob realised he must have blacked out for a second or so, finding the side of his face resting on the rug on the floor not remembering when he got there. He pulled himself up using the settee behind him as a crutch. The blighter had his thick fingers around Evie’s slender neck pinning her to the wall, she stuck his arm with a hidden blade. He let go Jacob taking the chance rushed up behind him shiving him in the back, Evie slashing his throat in a quick motion. Finally, the brute dropped chocking on his own blood. Jacob blinked and the next thing he knew he was back on the floor, back to the settee, Evie’s hand prodding at his head.

“You reopened the wound.” She informed him, grabbing a cloth to press against his head.

“I’m fine go.” It was a rare sight to see Evie hesitate to complete a mission, to many times had he witnessed such an act in the last twenty-four hours. After an unusual amount of thought she darted away to the train’s engine.

***

Evie clambered over the storage of coal, expecting a fight on the other side of the pile. She found no driver; the controls bare of any human input. The beige wooden create stood out against the black metal and coal, carefully she peeled back the lid to examine the contents. Like a clock she could hear ticking, the explosives laid amongst lush fabric, wire entangling everything. Looking to her left and right the station was packed, people obviously muttering about the confusing arrival of an unscheduled train. If the blast at the warehouse was anything to go by hundreds of lives were in danger. Evie had no choice taking the chance she picked up the create hugging it to her chest as she ran back down the train. Each step made with perfect calculation, leaping the gap between the carriages. She dared not look to Jacob as she passed him, Mr Green was at least now with him the best thing she could do for them both now was run, run as fast as she could. The walls were a blur, her heart pounded in her ears. She could see the empty track the train had just travelled, the end of the train protruding out of the station, she could only hope it was far enough. Reaching the final carriage, with the door open she propelled the bomb as far as she could, the weight prohibiting it being easy. It exploded before it hit the floor, the force knocking Evie on her back, the very ground shacking, screams echoing down the train from the station. She could have sworn the fire grazed her face, the heat that intense, when in truth it had been a few meters away. Evie pushed herself off her back looking at the clear damage the track had sustained, the wooden slats on fire. The mist of the morning rain sizzling against its hot foe. Scorched fabric gently descended from the sky back down onto the ruined track, no wind to guide in anywhere else. Evie returned to carriage which held Mr Green and Jacob, she was unsure what she would find causing a sickening feeling within. She advanced forward even though part of her did not want to. Jacob was still sat on the floor, with Mr Green sat crouched beside him she was unable to see either of their faces.

“Jacob?” She tentatively asked. Mr Green turned; he held the bloodied cloth she had previously held to Jacobs head. Evie could now see her brother’s eyes were closed, she couldn’t breathe, something breaking inside.

“He’ll be alright Miss Frye.” Mr Green comforted.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Her brothers’ eyes opened, and she couldn’t stop the smile that consumed her face. Mr Green moved aside for Evie to take his place. “Is it over?” Jacob then asked, not bothering to even try and look around, his arms just laying at his side the only energy needed to keep his head up.

“For now.” She replied looking over at the wall on the other side of the carriage, those who they battled for the fate of London looking back at them through their photos.

* * *

Evie pulled up a chair in front of Jacob, the sun had finally broken through the barrier of clouds around midday. The splattering rain having left for now. He lay on his back on his settee, the carriage rocking smoothly from side to side as it switched tracks.

“I had a dream yesterday morning about you, about father.” Evie began, looking over at the fresh stitches in his head, the blood having been cleaned from his face. “About the day you got that scar.” She pointed to her own eyebrow referencing of course to the silver line that ran through Jacobs.

“I never really recalled that night fully.” Jacob thought for a second, within his eyes she could see the cogs turning.

“I remember it to well.” She could tell something fell into place for Jacob, finally something made sense and he smirked.

“Evie.” Jacob reached out taking her wrist in his hand. “Thank you.” Evie appreciated every word, every syllable, especially when she for a moment believed she would be without him.

“We can only hope that you’ve finally had some sense knocked into you.” Evie joked, resting her other hand on top of his. Jacob chuckled pushing her playfully before taking his hand back.

“Never” He mocked letting his eyes rest for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for this story, it's a short one but hopefully still was wroth the read. Loved writing it hope you loved reading it. See you all next time.


End file.
